


Never

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Geonosis (Star Wars), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Join me,he beckons.





	Never

_ Traitor! _ you hiss. Snarl; accuse. 

He counters _ ‘The truth,’ _ a hanging sweetberry bunch. You dangle suspended, compelled to hear.

_Traitor, _ you repeat, chant-scream drownHimOUT (but you can’t).

He cannot be trusted. His words are pure lies. Qui-Gon would never; he wouldn’t lose faith! Abandon the Order?,: _you _ like Dooku (¿ should have been there—)

But he did: he died, left you the world to bear. 

_ The Senate, a Sith Lord controls. _ ** _Darth Sidious,_** whose name shrieks VENGEANCE through your bones—

_ Join me! _ he commands. _Join me, _ he beckons.

_Together, we _ ** _can—_**

_ I will _ ** _NEVER—  
_** _Never,_  
_never…  
__ …_

“I will <strike> never</strike> join you.”


End file.
